Kaycee Rice
Kaycee Caitlin Rice (born on October 21, 2002 in Woodland Hills, California, U.S.), is a young professional dancer, assistant choreographer, actress, model and a philanthropist living in Los Angeles, California. At the age of 10, Kaycee did a "Werk" routine for a national dance competition, choreographed by former star dancer Tricia Miranda, which she won. Pop singer Katy Perry somehow found the YouTube video of her very first hip-hop solo ever four months later and tweeted it to about 38,000,000 of her followers. After then she became an overnight internet sensation.DailyMail EXCLUSIVE: Katy Perry's Tiny Dancer: How the superstar turned one little girl into an internet sensation She was the first dance kid ever went viral by a non-televised competition video and inspired the youth in 2013. She got immediately interviewed by CNN, Kaycee Rice- interview at CNN Los Angeles for Showbiz Tonight- Katy Perry's Tiny Dancer appeared on the Queen Latifah Show and some national newspapers and magazines wrote articles about her, plus an exclusive interview with her entire family by UK's Daily Mail. The singer of the performance song "Werqin Girl", Shengela Laquifa Wadley, visited her in Simi Valley at Studio 13 Dance, which her mom owned, Shangela surprises Kaycee Rice to thank her for enormous boost in record selling. Kaycee danced for TV shows and series, music and concept videos, classes and conventions assistance, teaching, commercials and live stage performances. Since joining ImmaBEAST in 2014 KAYCEE RICE IMMA Channel, she is considered full professional, in the sense of child labor laws allowed it. She got most fame by dancing or starring on many hours of class routines and concept videos in high quality with some of Los Angeles' most influential and established choreographers with millions of hits over the years. With the age of 15, Weirdo has had already a thumb thick productive and professional record, with a level of summarizing highlights that many professional dancers cannot match at the end of their carriers, such as; performing on the TV broadcast with most watchers in American history, 120 millions plus 80,000 in the arena, the 2015 Super Bowl XLIX halftime show, side-by-side with Katy Perry and Missy Elliott with the age of 12; she's also been on the Oscars (2014) and featured in the music video for "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor (2.2 billions hits in 2018) with the age of 11. Performing on the stage with Justin Bieber and Janet Jackson with the age of 13; and many more. A resume until early 2017 is on her Website - THINGS I HAVE DONE. In 2018, she announced trying to get more focus on an acting carrier in future, but dancing remains her main passion. She wants to be on a movie or getting a permanent role in a TV series and is working hard for it to get there. Kaycee was a guest dancer on the fifth season of Dance Moms and Nickelodeon's School of Rock TV series and The Fuller House. She got her first acting main role on Disney's short film How to catch a ghost and got a minor role in Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later - Season 1 episode "Dance". She played also Maggie on crowd founded TV series The Neighborhood Kiddos, ''but the series never launched successfully.Kaycee Rice IMDb data She did commercials, for instance, for Walmart and Nike. She gets first dance kid ever sponsored by Nike, running her own campaign and had been allowed to design her own shoe for them - design Weirdo. She got the nickname "Weirdo" by her mom to describe the not normal behavior of her daughter, which she accepted and made it to her personal philosophy - "Be yourself and be weird." aka have self-esteem and be self-confident and don't care what others think. It seems that Kaycee was a busily student of Bruce Lee's philosophy. She runs a small wearing enterprise first the slogan "Weirdo - Just be you.", managed by her mom, which became much more than a fan merchandiser. Weirdo gets online home schooled since 6th grade 50 FACTS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME⁉️�� - Kaycee Rice and got A-s straight in first semester of 10th gradeGONE FOR 3 WEEKS?!?! - Kaycee Rice, showing she has much more to offer than just a high carrier IQ. Her favorite subject is math. She finds it quite challenging. She also started writing poems in 2018 and has a talent for drawing; especially cartoons. Kaycee is literally famous for being humble and not to take off by success, start bragging or being cocky, even if false modesty seems sometimes ridiculous. Her parents and choreographers conventionalized her to keep ground-standing. If she wants to compare with someone else, she should trying the girl in the mirror or on video. But that was exactly what led to her popularity. Always smiling, in good mood and supportive. She is trying to keep a permanent positive outlook to the world. Her new dance partner Sean Lew said about her ''"Try bowling with her. She left a trail of glitter and unicorns!" Sean & Kaycee - The Zoo LA TV ''Kindness is her number one must-have feature; for herself and others.Kaycee Rice - Weirdo Wednesday - Q and A Part 2��⁉️ This got public interest, because people were asking how a shy and innocent girl deals with the fact, that she was suddenly dragged into an huge spotlight of public eye by Katy Perry's tweet without asking. But she took it cool and ground-standing when "the microphones were pressed in her face" Kaycee Rice on the Queen Latifah Show since she was ten. She had never hard feelings about that. On the contrary, she is very thankful that Katy launched her carrier, mined so many opportunities for her and to quote "being on a crazy ride" ever since. Kaycee also dances many years as philanthropist, such as for http://www.idance4acure.org, and supporting to fight childhood cancer. Due her engagement and popularity, and those of many other dancers and choreographers, the funds rises very well, financing research and treatments for children with cancer and she personally has had spent some time with kids diagnosed cancer.Kaycee Rice meets Parker MonhollonSean Lew and Kaycee Rice Dancė Nėtwork Interview Other engagements by her went public are http://www.mda.org "The Voice Within" - Christina Aguilera (2013 Show Of Strenth Telethon For Reagan) and the http://lilysarahgrace.org/ Kaycee Rice Block . Kaycee began dancing when she was four in a half years old and began competing when she was five years old. Her mother founded "Studio 13" in Simi Valley, where Kaycee grow up, when she was seven years old, to keep up with her basic training; and had to close it seven years later, at September 2016, for multiple reasons.KC instagram Studio 13 Kaycee went daily strait after school (before homeschooling) to the studio for training. Sometimes until late into the evening when her mom was closing the studio. She is trained in various styles of dancing - ballet, tap, jazz, lyrical, tumbling, acro and her strongest suits contemporary and hip-hop. Her favorite style was tap when she was younger,Get To Know: Kaycee Rice Kaycee Rice Interview July 2013 but It has changed to contemporary and hip-hop later. But she loves actually all styles of dancing and finds challenging to adapt on different styles. Her former partner Gabe De Guzman described: "She picks up choreography really quickly—and she can do any style of dance you throw at her." And DanceSpirit wrote: "Armed with limitless flexibility and a natural expressive quality, Kaycee carved out her place in the competition world as a versatile technical dancer." Gabe De Guzman and Kaycee Rice Are a Stage Match Made in Hip-Hop Heaven Her back flexibility combined with her without-first-sign spin and turn combinations with smooth transitions ending in accentuated fierce moves with not too much power became to a kind of trademark of her dance. Derek Hough, who was not used to watch Kaycee stated in The Duels round of World of Dance Season 2: "First of all, your back bend over there, the moment ... *showing move* ... the turn around, was sick, absolute stunning!" She made a stretching routine video, to show how she kept that flexibility. Gabe described her with "She's like Elastigirl from The Incredibles. She's that flexible." Her new partner Sean Lew stated: "She has no bones." Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice To the Pointe with Kristyn Burtt But actually he should know better after experiencing Weirdo's martial arts unplugged - she has a Blue Belt in Tae Kwon Do - during rehearsals of World of Dance by getting it twice in the testicles and one time straight in his head with her leg, of course accidentally. Sean Lew - "Bloppers" video - Behind the scene of World of Dance Like most top professionals she has an incredible musicality. Everything is on time in a fraction of second with fierce accentuation, body language and face expression. According Tricia Miranda's rule "Stop dancing! Start performing!" she is going into class with the attitude, she is on stage and never is holding back. Weirdo is watching the mirror to the minimum and gets full focus on the camera in front of her. That's why on hundreds of videos she is performing she looks like live-on-stage show casing and these videos got up to 60M+ views at the end of 2018. JASON DERULO feat. FRENCH MONTANA - "TIP TOE", Choreography by @nikakljun Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money - Choreography by Tricia Miranda | @timmilgram @rihanna Soon people are realizing that headlining new videos by "ft. Kaycee Rice" could be always good for a couple millions of additional hits. Jason Derulo - Swalla ft Nicki Minaj - Choreography by Jojo Gomez - ft Kaycee RiceThis girl is not human - INCREDIBLE how DANCES (KAYCEE RICE) Magnifiiiicoooo !!!!! - One million hits equals to at least $2,000 USD income as a YouTube Partner Program member. - Those have given Kaycee world fame by name, way before her NBC World of Dance performances with Sean Lew and makes her a permanent viral phenomenon beginning at the end of 2016 when her mother had to shut down the studio and she massively took filmed classes in LA. And since working together with Sean as duet, they both doubled their individual popularity. DanceSpirit wrote after an interview with her: "I don't feel like I'm a big star," she says. "I'm just a normal person, who loves what she does, and loves sharing it with the world."8 Dance Stars Doing Social Media Right Humble to the last. But actually, especially in the hip-hop community, Kaycee is already a viral star. By quality of performing. By quantity and variety of dances. And by quality and quantity of getting attention. Kaycee and some other kid dancers are literally a big economical influence on many video editors by making compilation and reaction videos from other videos of or by her, and those increase her popularity again. In 2017, she was nominated for the Industry Dance Awards for favorite dancer 17 & under, together with Mackenzie Ziegler, Kalani Hilliker, Tate McRae, Bailey Sok and the winner Nia Frazier. At the end of the year, statistically in 2017, she is shown on 6 of the top 50 (12%) most viewed first release dance videos published on YouTube in 2017. Most Viewed Dance Videos Published In 2017 | Top 50 Videos Of 2017 Choreography In 2018, she competed with Sean Lew in season two of NBC's ''World of Dance. Both were nominated for the Industry Dance Awards 2018 for most fierce dancer under 18, together with Charlize Glass, JT Church and the winner Eva Igo. As absolute surprise must be considered her nomination for a Streamys Award - The Oscars of Web - in the category Dance together with 1million Dance Studio, Dytto (Courtney Nicole Kelly), Kyle Hanagami and the winner Matt Steffanina with still sweet 15 years old. She also started teaching her first dance classes with her own choreography. All of her first three classes of about 80 dancers were sold out in advance.Kaycee Rice (2nd channel) Two months later she was co-/assistant choreographer for Red Velvet's new music video "Really Bad Boy". At the end of the year, statistically in 2018, her fans were able to watch every fourth day a new taped dance by her (about 90 in total) and she is shown on 12 of the top 100 (12%) most viewed first release dance videos published on YouTube in 2018. Top 100 Most Viewed Dance Videos Published In 2018 . Dances Solos Duets Groups TV Competition Shows America's Got Talent In 2014, Kaycee competed on season 9 of AGT with her dance partner Gabe De Guzman as Kaycee & Gabe. NBC had invited them to take the audition, after their "Monster" video on The Pulse on Tour went viral. But they were eliminated during Judgment Week. Judge Howie Mandel voted "No", because he felt Gabe was much better than Kaycee. He did not know that she had a broken foot Showstopper 60: Kaycee Rice, because she did not tell. Otherwise she would not being allowed to perform on stage and had to let down Gabe. tWitch & Allison's Kids Dance Challenge In 2015, the duet with Gabe De Guzman was much more successful on The Ellen DeGeneres Show season 13, where they both won the prize to get a chance being on the Ellen show. At the beginning it was announced that just one kid was allowed on Ellen, but they danced together first round as duo, were been accepted, spitted up for next one and at the end met each other as finalists. However, tWitch & Allison were so amazed by their talent, that they had spoken with Ellen let them both on the show, but they didn't tell, until final duel was battled out. After then they had shown the kids a video of Ellen telling them the good news. On the show, they performed as a quartet with tWitch & Allison, after a short interview by Ellen. World of Dance In 2018, on the NBC World of Dance show season 2 she performed with her new partner Sean Lew as Sean & Kaycee, getting second in Divisional Final and they became one of the most popular acts of the show with a lot of special clips and interviews by NBC. They got huge laudation during the show. Jennifer Lopez eulogized them as with "If anyone in this competition can be called prodigies, it's Sean and his partner Kaycee." ... "You have a real talent" ..."technically perfect" ... "You move me in a way I cannot explain sometimes." and actually broke out into tears after Sean & Kaycee had the nerves to perform half of their qualifiers routine blindfolded in front of 8.5 million watchers (air day + 7 days) on national television later (taped 4 months before), making an huge impact in the dance community. Jenna Dewan stated in an interview later: "I swear to you, they are the future of choreography and dance."Jenna Dewan Online Interview After first airing the adorable couple was no longer treated as dance stars, but as common celebrities, who pointed out that they are just best friends and not dating (yet). Below are the scores of the rounds they participated in. Dance Titles *Pulse Elite Protégé 2013/2014 - 2015/2016 *Pulse Elite Alumnus since 2015/2016 (lifetime title) Protégés Elite AlumniThe Pulse Alumni show 2014 *Miss Petite Starquest *Miss Petite KAR 2010 & 2011 *Miss Petite Encore *Regional Petite Miss KAR 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Revolution 2014 *Thunderstruck International Top Soloist Title Winner 2010, 2011, & 2012 *Starbound Miss Star of Hope 2012 *Rainbow Dancer of the Year 2012 *Miss Jr. Nexstar 2012 *Teen Miss Nexstar 2015 *Teen Miss Dance Icon as well as the grand title champion at Thunderstruck's 2015 International Finals. Runner-Up Titles * 1st runner up for Regional Junior Miss Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2012 Awards and nominations Filmography Television TV Acting Roles TV Dance Performances More TV Appearances Online Platforms Music Videos Concept Videos Online Networks Good Quality Videos of Kaycee's Live Showcases Commercials Online (still) Videos Platform Hosting The benefit of 1.7M+ followers on her Instagram account: Regarding Other Sources TV Spots Gallery 37945393 253087082172362 3911003992901025792 n.jpg 37327382 282490722507244 5235333703806222336 n.jpg 37097485 2283676098341675 3439540987527954432 n.jpg Videos World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Qualifiers (Full Performance) World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Confessional (Digital Exclusive) World of Dance 2018 - Sean & Kaycee The Duels (Full Performance) Best Friend Dance BestFriendDance with Tahani Anderson BestFriendDance with Kaycee Rice Famous Birthdays Kaycee Rice Q&A Kaycee Rice - Guess Their Age Quotes About Kaycee * "Kaycee is an alien!" (JoJo Gomez- behind-the-scenes documentary "Growing pains") * "Keep on shining, my little rock star!" (Nika Kljun - when Kaycee was first time assisting Nika in her class) * " ... the one and only 'Kaycee Rice'." (Brain Friedman, actually @kayceericeofficial, his birthday congratulations when she turned 16) * "I saw Kaycee and thought, 'Oh, you're mine.' " (Tricia Miranda, when she first time entered Studio 13) - And soon her Munchie Tricia's IG 'Munchie' initialized Tricia's mother instinct by putting out Kaycee's superpower 'cute, charming smile', turned the iron pro who had never taught kids into a pro dancers mommy, who tells the kids all the secrets to be successful in the dance industry, and suddenly the studios are exploding by tribbles . * "She is fearless as well." (JoJo Gomez- behind-the-scenes documentary "Growing pains") -Yeah, messed up á Capella solo, Katy Perry's tweet, performing on The Oscars with Pharell Williams, SuperBowl Halftime Show with Katy and Missy, get introduced by Justin Bieber in full arena to about 46,000 people and blindfolded dancing on NBC prime time. - That has to be the hell of a gig Kaycee might be shocked. * "She's too nice! Whenever we ask her opinion in rehearsal, she just shrugs her shoulders and giggles." (Gabe De Guzman) * "She is the worst decision maker, too." (Sean Lew) * "Not a great choreographer." (Sean Lew on air at To the Pointe) - and Kaycee instantly agreed and got some stress later. - Our master student is claiming on air not to be a great choreographer? An embarrassment for the entire dance industry! - ''And it to took reverence four months later, when Sean served under Kaycee co-choreographing Red Velvet's music video "Really Bad Boy" as member of her "skeleton crew". By Kaycee * ''"When I dance I want always people feel inspired. Dance makes me feel alive and initialized by people you love and people who love you. The energy is nothing but contagious and it feels like family." ''Kaycee Rice Solo | Funk'tion X 2018 * ''"I'm Kaycee Rice and I encourage you to be bold, be brave and be inspired." ''Kaycee Rice's Guide To “Being Yourself” | Radio Disney * ''"Dance is my life. I do it 24/7. And even I didn't want to dance for even one second, I would still be dancing." Kaycee Rice - Weirdo Wednesday - Have You Ever �� * "Life without dance would be really boring. I properly would be one these people sitting on the couch, eating chips, playing video games. I'm homeschooled too. So I wouldn't get any physical activity. It would be boring for me, because dance is my life. - Yes!" * "Make sure that you are thankful for everything you have, because in a second it could be gone" aka cape diem. Kaycee's Thanksgiving video * "... people leave hate comments and stuff. I just don't let it effect me or bother me, because, you know, I live a life to the fullest and loving what I'm doing and I love the people around me and I'm thankful for that. So I don't listen to the hate comments. I just go on with my life and do what I love." * "... just ignore it, ... Because there's always going to be haters no matter who you are or what you do." aka "Don't feed the trolls!" * "If you never built a pillow fort before, you have not completed your childhood." * "Never give up, follow your dreams and take the critics from your teachers to become a better dancer!" (Interviews in 2013 by DancingWithYT and These Kids have Talent ''at the age of ten.)'' Fun Facts *Kaycee's favorite color is blue, her favorite number is 13 and her favorite food is steak or shrimps with fried rice. *She is a regular visitor at Disneyland LA and once in Disneyland Paris as prize of all-inclusive trip for being grand title champion and Miss Teen Dance Icon Thunderstruck International Finals 2015 for attending World Final and once in Disneyworld Orlando. *Regarding IMDb Weirdo used to be a stunt girl for Mackenzie Foy in ''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2, ''but that seems to be an one-time event until now. *She liked editing funny musical.ly videos when she was younger. Kaycee Rice Best Musical.ly Compilation #2 - All Musically Collections *Kaycee is good in playing cards; she has always a set in pocket. Regarding Sean Lew she is in general good at sport games; Sean Lew and Kaycee Rice FULL Facebook Live (9.5.18) frustrating her friends and choreographers. But sometimes they strike back. BEST DAY EVER with Kaycee & Bailey *She likes to go swimming and waterboarding at "the lake". *She describes herself as a tomboy person. She is wearing in a sort of self-irony occasionally sweaters with a label "TOMBOY " or "Boy" on videos and is rarely wearing dresses, skirts, heels or make-up. Dancing in heels is more a kind of job that's evil for her. This was an occasional concept in past before she preferred wearing her own or Nike merchandise. Most famous her "BAD 1" team jersey. *Kaycee celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah. *She danced on America's Got Talent with a broken foot and on a national dance competition with a broken arm. Last her dance group won. *After a resurrection, the first person she would like to talk to would be Debbie Reynolds. *She started practicing Tae Kwon Do before dancing, being certified Blue Belt. *She is suffering on common west-coast "like" disease during unprepared speaking. The 10-years-old Kaycee was much more eloquent than the 15-years-old one. *She is the worst at remembering names of people she knows. *Her currently most embarrassing moment: When she was performing on a dance competition a á Capella solo (tapping without music). She thought in the middle it might be cool to repeat last steps and forgot the rest of the dance by that. After few repetitions of the last steps she finally stopped, shanks the shoulders, said "I forgot" and went off stage, while the entire theater room was laughing. And she "really" appreciates, that her family taped the whole thing, so it can be watched over and over again. *She is struggling to get into gears after waking up. She explicitly warned not to mess with her when she is still booting and kindness feature isn't online yet. *After a long working day she likes to take a shower, got to bed and fall asleep during watching Netflix. She described herself as pretty lazy. References External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Candy Apples Dancers Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants